ToastTheSecretAgent
ToastTheSecretAgent, also known as ToastTSA, is the co-owner/co-founder of the Pinkman Hub. She is one of the two females in the entire group, and the most violent. She was one of the very first Pinkman Hub members, along with the owner, Billy, and the former member, Shade. Appearance and Personality Toast is often seen wearing a Chinese or Asian straw hat. She also has a black leather like jacket with a white t-shirt and bandages near her stomach area. Her weapon of choice appears to be a bo-staff but she can also be seen wielding a dagger of some sort or a spear. Toast, unlike most of the Pinkman Hub, is very violent. She has a tendency to lash out at others, and likes to write very violent scenarios and stories altogether. She seems to be one of the most feared, aside from Fawful who is "Just plain out scary". When in a good mood, Toast can be a very loyal friend and partner in crime. She does care for others, it just may be a bit hard to tell. She can also be rather brash and sarcastic. She has a very short fuse when it comes to idiocy and tends to threaten people that she finds annoying under any standards, often commenting that she's adding to the "List of Reasons" on why she will eventually hurt them. This varies from a kick to the shin to break something. Relationships Billy Toast and Billy met on somewhat of an accident when Billy was unreasonably banned from a game she owned on a website. She ended up unbanning him and then having herself and multiple admins watch him in order to make sure that he hadn't lied his way out of the ban. With a bunch of events happening in the middle of all that they eventually became friends, considerably best friends. The two for the most part enjoy each others company and Toast has somewhat come to deal with his failure of grammar and odd logic. Shade Toast and Shade met on the same gaming website as she had met Billy, Blacky, and a majority of the rest of the Pinkman Hub. He was somewhat of a replacement for Blacky when he seemingly went missing and was easy to deal with, himself being the youngest out of the trio. The two got along well and eventually their relationship grew to be more than just friends. They dated for a while until they eventually broke up, leading to an outburst from himself and then him leaving the Pinkman Hub. Toast somewhat misses him but would still prefer to "break his face" more than anything. Fawful When Toast and Fawful first met they didn't really talk much and, quite frankly, Toast considered Fawful to be rather creepy (As did most people). But over the course of one summer she had minimal choice but to hang out with him along with Billy. During that time they played plenty of games together and the trio acted very well like a bunch of idiots, playing TF2, Garry's Mod, etcetera. Toast started to mind Fawful less and less as he was obviously plenty more serious than her best friend. The two eventually grew a bit of feelings for each other, mainly from the release of a roleplay between Toast and Pyro, consisting of multiple Pinkman Hub pairings (Including Fawful/Toast) and causing plenty of teasing to begin. Fawful began to call Toast "Juicebox" and in return Toast calls him "Flaffle". The pairing was previously canon at the news of the two beginning to date, however this relationship eventually ended. Blacky Toast knew Blacky before all the rest and at one point in time, there was a strong bond between the two. It lasted for a while until Blacky mysteriously disappeared from a gaming site most of the Pinkman Hub inhabited known as ROBLOX. When he returned both himself and Toast seemed to change and she ended up having a sense of hatred towards him. This was mainly because he acted like an idiot and that obviously ticked Toast off. They rarely talk nowadays and when they do it usually does not last long. Cit Toast met Cit in her first year of middle school where the two sat next to each other at a four member table (All of which were female). At first Toast simply annoyed Cit but overtime they started to become actual friends. Eventually they became best friends, though Toast replied to the statement of having two best friends with; "Online Billy's my best friend, offline Cit is." Toast often teases Cit about suttle things but becomes aggravated when people pick on her. Toast has at some points protected Cit in multiple different ways despite the fact that the two have a tendency to fight. Their relationship has become a bit torn at the news of Fawful/Toast becoming a legitament canon pairing. Pyro Toast also met Pyro through middle school and the two became good friends mainly because of their shared interests in multiple topics, though this being mostly gaming, writing fanfictions, as well as their dreams of becoming popular Let's Players. Toast and Pyro have had their fair share of arguments, sometimes about Hetalia related topics but othertimes when Pyro gets into a violent encounter with Cit. Nonetheless they still manage to get along and hang out often through Steam and sometimes at one another's houses. Taylor Recently Taylor and Toast have begun to date, despite their genders which aren't much of an issue in this relationship. It was an awkward beginning but they slowly developed. Sadly, this relationship ended soon. Trivia *Toast came up with the name "ToastTheSecretAgent" for her account on ROBLOX when she had been thinking about her love of the food toast and the fact that she always wanted to be a secret agent. Combining these two she managed to create said username as well as the abbreviation of ToastTSA. *Toast is the reason why the Pinkman Hub found out about a show called "Hetalia". She found out about it after watching someone play a game called Heta-Oni when she had been looking for other versions of a RPG horror game known as Ao-Oni. After being confused by the multiple quotes the player was making, she investigated further and eventually found the show she now favors. *As of recent events Toast has become interested in a webcomic known as Homestuck (Mainly because of Fawful), and has come to be a fan of the troll Gamzee. Each time she brings up the topic Fawful claims that she will not like it later on in the comic. She is yet to find out exactly why as she is still reading Act 5. *Toast is known on steam as "Gamzee Don't Judge" or GamzeeDJ *Her zodiac sign is the Scorpio and she finds that it fits her rather well *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she seems to represent Wrath with Pride being a close second *She writes plenty of fanfictions and has a Fanfiction.net account as well. She enjoys action but sucks heavily at writing anything romantic. *Toast previously animated but stopped doing that after a while and instead began to create AMVs and similar. She also loves to draw aside from writing fanfictions, and often creates random scenarios in BannedStory 4 Faw Toast.png|A picture of Fawful/Toast Toast's Monkey.png|Toast's Monkey duel.png|A duel between Shade and Billy, created by Toast in Bannedstory 4 Blacky Shade.png|A picture of the pairing Blacky/Shade made by Toast in BannedStory 4 Pinkman Hub Pets.png|The Pinkman Hub Pets A Normal Day (Dark).png|The Dark Pinkman Hub made by Toast